Kenangan Silam
by StarLove A.N
Summary: Satu malam, Fang membuka kisah silamnya kepada Boboiboy. Dia menceritakan satu tragedi yang berlaku kepada dirinya sebelum menjalankan misi di Bumi.


Gelap. Sepanjang koridor di markas TAPOPS gelap kerana sekarang adalah waktu tidur. Waktu sudah pun menunjukkan angka 1 pagi. Semua anggota nyenyak dibuai mimpi.

Di satu sudut, kedengaran bunyi tapak kaki yang bergema memecah kesunyian malam. Dari jauh, kelihatan satu susuk tubuh mendekati satu kawasan koridor. Susuk tubuh itu berhenti di hadapan sebuah tingkap besar.

Fang merenung keluar tingkap yang besar itu. Melihat ribuan bintang yang berkelipan di angkasa. Planet-planet yang berwarna-warni menghiasi pemandangan. Semuanya kelihatan begitu indah.

Fang melekapkan dahinya pada tingkap kaca itu. Begitu juga telapak tangan kanannya. Matanya terpejam. Fang menarik dan menghembuskan nafas berat berkali-kali sebelum membuka kelopak matanya semula. Pandangannya sayu.

"Fang?"

Dia tersentak. Pantas memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara itu. Kelihatan Boboiboy berjalan mendekatinya. Fang berpusing menghadap sahabat baiknya itu.

"Kau buat apa dekat sini?" soal Boboiboy.

"Kau tu buat apa dekat sini?" Fang menyoalnya kembali.

"Saja jalan-jalan. Gopal berdengkur kuat sangat, sampai aku tak boleh tidur. Kau pulak?"

Soalan Boboiboy dibiar sepi. Dia kembali memandang keluar tingkap. Merenung jauh ke hadapan. Pemandangan di luar tingkap tidak lagi dilihatnya. Malah, dia melihat satu imbauan silam, berputar-putar bagaikan kaset.

"Fang? Kau okey tak ni?" Boboiboy bertanya. Risau melihat kawan baiknya itu.

Fang mengerling ke arah Boboiboy seketika sebelum memandang semula ke hadapan. Dia mengeluh.

"Apa... apa yang kau rasa, masa dapat jam kuasa dulu? Masa kau jadi anggota TAPOPS dan mula menjalankan misi?" soal Fang tiba-tiba.

"Aku rasa seronok. Dapat selamatkan ramai orang dan power sfera, dapat selamatkan dunia dan galaksi ni dari ancaman kuasa jahat. Aku dapat mengembara dan berjuang bersama-sama kau dan yang lain. Kenapa kau tanya?" Boboiboy menatap Fang yang kelihatan lain sekali. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa.

"Mulanya, semua ni memang seronok. Tapi, bila dah lama, kau akan tahu betapa beratnya tanggungjawab yang kau pikul. Lambat-laun, kau akan selalu berada dalam satu situasi. Kau akan banyak berhadapan dengan maut. Dan... kau akan mula hilang orang-orang di sekeliling kau." Fang menarik nafas. Ada getaran dalam nada suaranya.

"Terutamanya orang-orang yang kau sayang. Kau takkan dapat selamatkan semua orang. Kau boleh cuba, tapi, kau tak dapat halang takdir yang tertulis untuk mereka. Pada akhirnya, kau tak boleh terlalu ikutkan rasa sedih kau. Kau kena teruskan hidup dan pikul tanggungjawab kau."

Boboiboy tekun mendengar. Air matanya bergenang mendengar kata-kata Fang. Butir bicara yang keluar dari alien berupa manusia itu seolah-olah pernah dialami oleh Fang.

Suasana hening seketika. Boboiboy mencari-cari ayat yang sesuai untuk membalas luahan hati Fang.

"Kau... pernah kehilangan seseorang ke? Selain daripada ibu bapa kau?" Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pernah. Kawan baik aku," ujar Fang. Dia memusingkan badan menghadap Boboiboy.

"Kawan... baik kau? Aku ingatkan..."

"Aku takde kawan baik selain kau dan yang lain? Aku pernah ada dan aku kehilangan dia 2 tahun sebelum aku datang ke Bumi. Sejak tu, aku tak pernah ada sesiapa yang aku betul-betul rapat. Aku selalu menyendiri dan jalankan misi seorang diri. Walaupun Sai dan Shielda rakan sepasukan aku, aku tak rapat sangat dengan diorang."

"Kawan baik kau dulu tu, macam mana? Mesti dia hebat, kan?" Boboiboy bertanya. Terasa ingin tahu tentang persahabatan Fang yang lalu.

"Hebat, hebat sangat. Dia tiga tahun lebih tua dari aku. Perangai dia sama macam kau," kata Fang.

"Macam aku?"

"Ya. Bezanya, dia tu perempuan. Sebab tulah, masa aku jumpa dengan kau, aku tak suka dekat kau. Kau... banyak sangat persamaan dengan dia. Ceria dan sentiasa bersemangat. Aku suka cari pasal dengan dia. Kitorang selalu bergaduh dan bersaing."

"Sebab tu kau suka cari pasal dengan aku?" Fang mengangguk.

"Macam mana dia... Macam mana kau boleh kehilangan dia?"

"Hmm... " Fang mula membuka kisah hidupnya lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung~


End file.
